


wherever we go, together

by yuneepreludee



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Happy New Year!, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuneepreludee/pseuds/yuneepreludee
Summary: I want to spend all my years for you, and end all my days with you.an AU where Brett and Eddy spend New Year's Eve in Taipei.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 27





	wherever we go, together

"Come on Eddy, we're going to be late!"  
Brett flew out of his room wearing his favourite pair of jeans and the MUSICIAN jumper outside a t-shirt, and began to pull on his shoes excitedly. As he hopped up and turned around, he bumped into a wall of Eddy behind him.  
"You'll die of the cold if you go out wearing only that." Eddy tsked disapprovingly at Brett's choice of clothes. "Hold up your arms."

Brett obeyed and Eddy slid one of his hoodies over Brett's head. The hoodie hung loosely on Brett's small frame, even with two garments underneath. Eddy wrapped his scarf around Brett's neck and stood back to admire his handiwork. He loved it when Brett went oversized on clothes - they made him look even more soft and huggable, not that he isn't already. Also, oversized clothes usually belonged to Eddy, and Eddy liked seeing Brett in his clothes. It reminded him constantly that this person, this fluffy ball of happiness, belonged to Eddy and Eddy only - he was possessive that way.

"Did you really need to bundle me up like this?" Brett whined, looking up at Eddy disgruntledly. "And why did you give me your scarf? You're going to need it too."  
"I'm already wearing my turtleneck." Eddy tugged on his collar to prove his point. "Besides, you get cold a lot easier than I do, and we can't have that." He ruffled Brett's hair affectionately, as Brett made a half-hearted attempt to swat his hand away.  
"Now come on, we're going to miss the show."

———————————————————————————

It was one of the coldest days of the year in Taipei. As they were walking along Zhongxiao East Road, Brett saw people wrapped up in an array of fleeces and jackets, and he suddenly felt thankful that Eddy insisted on an extra hoodie. He turned to look at Eddy, walking beside him with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat, a Twoset Practice beanie on his head with his curls peeking out underneath.

"It is kind of cold though. Thanks for making sure I don't get frozen."  
Eddy only smiled in response and reached down for Brett's hand. He took Brett's smaller hand in his, and put it in his coat pocket.  
"Nearly forgot this."  
They continued their walk, Brett leaning into Eddy with their fingers intertwined in Eddy's coat pocket.

As they reached the Zhongxiao Fuxing SOGO, Brett heard soft strains of music coming from a crowd in front of the mall.  
"Come on, it's already started." Eddy gently maneuvered Brett through the crowd until they found a spot with a good view of the violins. They were here tonight to watch a performance by a community symphony orchestra, which comprises middle school students. Eddy saw the event on Facebook and thought it would be interesting to watch - besides, it was nice to relive some memories of him and Brett during their performing days. Tonight, the orchestra was performing Vivaldi's Summer; one of the ultimately overplayed pieces, but they weren't here to judge kids playing it. 

Halfway through the performance, Brett tugged at Eddy's sleeve and whispered: "They play really well for middle school kids, don't they? The posture, technique, intonation, you can even hear the beginnings of musicality - Ling Lings are really born younger and younger these days."  
Eddy just smirked and answered, "You forget we joined the youth orchestra at their age, so if they're Ling Lings, we would be as well."  
"We're definitely not prodigies, no doubt about that." Brett sighed and turned his attention back to the orchestra when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. A low, breathy voice whispered, "I'd say you're a prodigy at kissing, but that would be inappropriate under the current circumstances."

Brett smacked Eddy's arm in warning, hoping that his blushing face wasn't attracting any unwanted attention. "Eddy Chen, you're the worst distraction."

———————————————————————————

The two boys took the MRT to Taipei City Hall station and made their way along the bustling streets, holding each other tightly. The streets were buzzing with energy - everyone in sight was eager for the countdown to the brand new year. Eddy found a bench in a park nearby which had a good view of the Taipei 101, and they settled on the bench together. As per tradition, they were here to watch the New Year fireworks show at the Taipei 101, but Eddy didn't like the idea of braving the crowd at the New Year's Eve countdown right underneath the skyscraper, so they decided to watch it from afar.

A particularly strong gust of cold wind blew past, making Brett shiver a bit. Eddy put his arm around him to pull him closer, and Brett snuggled into Eddy's warm embrace.  
"It's really cold tonight, hey. I don't think Taipei usually gets this cold during winter."  
"Yeah, well, good thing I have my personal heater with me tonight." Brett grinned happily and nuzzled into the crook of Eddy's neck. The two boys sat in easy silence, savouring the moment with each other. It was getting close to midnight, and the streets were starting to gather with people waiting for the fireworks show.

"Eddy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we hadn't become Twoset, but still ended up together?" Brett's eyes had a thoughtful, faraway look in them as he pondered the possibility.  
Eddy absent-mindedly traced little patterns on Brett's hand while thinking about the question.  
"I won't deny that it would feel good - liberating, even - to be free of the pressure and attention that public figures bear. It does seem overwhelming sometimes, and to be able to go someplace without being recognized is nearly impossible nowadays."  
He paused, looked down at Brett staring at him, and continued. "I'm quite sure that even if we didn't become Twoset, nothing would change between us." here he placed a soft kiss on Brett's forehead, earning him a chuckle, "But doing the thing that we love most, with the person we hold the most dear - that is, and always will be, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And look, the countdown's starting!"  
The boys looked up at the Taipei 101, which went dark and started flashing the countdown numbers. As Brett started counting down excitedly, Eddy simply held him tightly and looked at him, wanting Brett to be the first thing that he saw in 2021.

" _San, er, yi! _"  
As the fireworks started, Eddy turned to look, only to feel the touch of Brett's lips on his. It was slow, sweet, and relaxed, unlike any other kiss they'd shared. Eddy melted into the kiss, and it felt like an eternity before Brett pulled away, the lingering taste of him on Eddy's lips mingling with the cold night air.__

"Happy New Year, Eddy."  
"Happy New Year, Brett."  
_I love you.  
I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this during a particularly cold spell during winter in Taiwan, as i really wanted to write about them cuddling in the cold. i don't think i did my imagination justice, but i hope you enjoy this bit of narrative fluff :D


End file.
